I can't believe that I am the youngest now
by JoTracy123
Summary: A simple rescue leads to heart break for the Tracy's. my first Alan whump tissues maybe needed. Thanks to Teobi for the great idea


_**I can't believe that I am the youngest now**_

_**(In Gordon's point a view)**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone back with a one shot. A big thank you goes out to Teobi for the ides for this story. tissues may be needed **_

A few days ago all of us went out on a rescue. It was a simple easy mission something Alan wouldn't screw up. We arrived at the danger zone with Virgil in TB2. The rescue was a landslide in North England.

"TB1 calling TB2"

"TB2 here Scott, where do you want us?" asked Virgil

"Ok the landslide has trapped four people in a cave. There is water coming up from below, Gordon I want you to be ready with four. Virgil, Alan I need you two to go in there and rescue the victims." Said Scott

"Scott I don't think we are going to need four. By the looks of things the water is just like a puddle at the minute. That gives us enough time to pull everyone out" I said to Scott

"Ok why don't I shoot some banners from TB1 to stop anymore rocks from falling? While you guys get these people out"

"Good idea TB1" said Virgil as he landed TB2 beside the cave where the people where are trapped.

Now that Virgil, Alan and I left TB2 with the equipment needed. We rushed over to the crave and started looking for the four victims trapped. Once we made a hole big enough for all three of us to fit into. Virgil started calling out to them.

"Hello its International Rescue can anyone hear me? We wait like forever before someone shouted back scared that we arrived too late to save anybody. In the end someone did shout back it made our hearts feel a little bit lighter.

It took us about an hour to get everyone to safety. After we had rescued everyone they seem to be ok thank goodness. After cleaning up the danger zone. Alan had went back into the crave to check that everything was safe to leave. He thought that he had heard someone calling for his help.

"Alan Tracy to TB1"

"What's wrong Alan?"Asked Scott sounding worried that Alan is going to be something stupid.

"I don't think we got everyone out Scott, when I was in there checking the place over. I thought I heard someone calling for my help."

"Alan we have everyone out, you don't need to go back in there. It is far too dangerous"

"I am telling you Scott. That there is someone still in there needing my help. I am not leaving here until this person is safe and sound."

"Alan don't you dare go in there. Our job is done here" said Scott

"No Scott I am still going in. I hate the thought of leaving anybody behind."

"Virgil calling Scott, What is going on there? We are hearing everything"

"Oh it's just Alan acting like a fool as usually. He never listens to any of us and I keep saying it. He is going to get himself killed one of these days." Just after Scott had said that the crave Alan had run into collapsed with Alan inside it.

"ALAN!" I shouted as we ran towards the entence. Once we got there we had to dig Alan out. We knew that we it wasn't looking good for our little brother. Scott just stood there in shock at mobile control. Leaving me and Virg to do the work. I bet he feels bad about what he said about Alan not so long ago.

It took about an hour to pull Alan out. Once we got him out Virgil had to start CPR. We were at it for about half an hour and Alan still hadn't come back to us. As much as it was killing me I knew that Alan had gone.

"Virg come on, we have been trying to bring Alan back for the last half an hour. You have got to stop now. Alan wouldn't want this"

"No Gordon I have to keep trying. For Scott, Dad, Tin-Tin and everyone else on the island. I can't give up on Alan now."

"Virgil Alan is gone" said Scott as he walked into the sickbay of TB2

"We know he is gone. Who do you think everyone is going to blame Scott? Alan loved you, looked up to you. Heck Scott you brought us up most of the time" I said to Scott feeling really mad at him for what he said about Alan.

"Look I am going to leave you two to talk this out. I am going up to the cockpit to call Johnny and Dad to give them the bad news"

"Virg wait, it's my job to call them. Why don't you and Gordon get Alan sorted for the flight home. While I give Dad a call?" asked Scott

As Scott went to call Dad. Virgil and I took care of Alan.

"Gordon?" Virgil called over from taking a seat.

"Yeah Virg?"

"I can't do this; I don't want to do this. Alan had his whole life ahead of him. He even told me a couple of days ago that he was planning on asking Tin-Tin to marry him. He came to me for advice too" said Virgil who put his hands in his head and just started breaking down. To be honest I have never seen any of my older brother's breaks down like this. I know that I should be having the same reaction but I have to be strong for Scott and Virgil.

"How come you are so calm about all this Gordon? We have just lost Alan"

"I don't know Virg; I guess that I am trying to stay strong for both you and Scott. You two need to be able to fly need to be able to fly these birds home. Just as I pull Virgil into a huge Scott walks in looking really pale on it.

"Scott how did everyone take the news back home?" asked Virgil

"Not too well, Dad wants me home as soon as to go and get Johnny from five. This has hit Dad really hard guys. I am not looking forward to going home."

"Scott this is hitting us all hard not just Dad. How do you expect us all to feel? We just lost our baby brother today. You thinking of yourself Scott don't help matters. Don't you get it Scott we just lost Alan so forgive me if I am not in the mood right now" said Virgil

"Ok here is the plan. I want Gordon to fly two home. While you take care of Alan's body"

"Over my dead body Scott, I am flying my own bird back and that is that"

"It's ok Scott. I can take care of Alan, why don't you head on home now. I think that Virgil will be ok once he is back at the controls of two"

"Ok Gordon just make sure Virgil is ok coming home. I know this was hard for him because you both tried to bring Alan back"

"F.A.B. Scott. See you back at home"

Once I saw that Scott was ok getting off. I made my way back up to the cockpit to join Virgil. A few hours later we all got home. Everyone was in shock about losing Alan. In a way I feel good that we had brought our baby brother home so we could give him a good send off. Dad had locked himself in his office, Grandma keeps cleaning. I think it's her way of dealing with things I guess. Everyone else was just in a world of their own.

"Later on that evening Virg and I went to look for Scott. We hadn't seen him since he went to get John from five about three hours ago. We got down to the south beach to see that Scott was throwing stones into the sea. He looked really mad so we walked over to him slowly.

"What do you two want? Don't you think I feel bad enough about what I said to Alan before he died? My last words to him were awful."

"Scott Alan would have forgiving you for what you said. Alan loved you, loved all of us"

"Anyway think of it this way Scott, at least Alan can't get away from the stars now" I said to Scott trying to get a smile out of him. It did the trick and I got the smile.

I know as a family we can get through this. Just like we get through everything else. It's just hard to believe that we lost Alan. Then again I am back to being the youngest now which can't be a good thing. I need to make Alan proud of me and everyone else. For Alan we are going to keep IR running because we just have to.

The end


End file.
